


gift wrapped

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [73]
Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come Nuala, if you are to be a gift, you must be properly packaged.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	gift wrapped

“Come Nuala, if you are to be a gift, you must be properly packaged.”

Nuala pouts into the mirror, small fingers running through her coarse brown locks. “I like my face.” 

“Oh darling,” Titania says, coming up behind her close, petting her shoulders. “As do I, but you volunteered for Dream. He has seen everything and everyone there is to see, your mask must be flawless.” 

Nuala wrinkles her nose, and she doesn't complain but nor does she conjure a new face. 

“May I?” Titania asks, and the younger fairy nods, meeting her eyes through the mirror. 

Titania's silver magic slides over her skin like cool glass, and her new image is a buxom blonde human. 

“Stand darling,” she requests, and Nuala does, turning to stop looking at her new body. 

Titania kisses her plumper lips, grasps her thick blonde curls, humming her appreciation in the back of her throat.


End file.
